Roblox Doctor Who: Frontier
The History of the Channel Awesome_Candle or known as Roblox Doctor Who: Frontier created a YouTube channel in September 2016. I named the channel, Awesome Gamer. Well, after that everything started to get really cringey but my little dumb mind didn’t care what sort of content I was making. The first video I did was a speed drawing of the YouTube logo. It got like'' 10 views'' or something I dunno in like 1 week. I was so proud of myself for some reason.. anyway, I continued doing more speed drawings because it was quite fun to do and my friends liked it aswell. Then I started doing Minecraft gameplays and Five Nights at Freddys gameplays and more with my friends and I really enjoyed it. Around Easter of 2017, I decided to 'Remake' my channel but I didn’t delete any videos. I just renamed myself. I renamed myself, Penguin Playz, with a penguin wearing headphones for my YouTube logo. I did more of the same content until I realised that things were getting a bit boring.. That’s when I found a YouTube called theodd1sout. theodd1sout is a YouTube who makes really funny animations and really inspired me to make my own. I renamed myself Cool Stuff XL and ''I then bought an animation tablet to make my animations on so I could post them on YouTube. My first animation was about teachers I think. But then I took it down because I thought my school would see it. My next animation was about Christmas and stuff. It’s a private video now though. I then came across Doctor Who again and started watching it more because I hadn’t watched it for a long time. I then stumbled across a YouTube channel known as ''Roblox Doctor Who, and that’s when I was really inspired. ''I created little episodes that I would make by myself but not post them on the internet because I was too nervous... but then I decided I would. I renamed myself ''New ROBLOX DOCTOR WHO ''and released a trailer for season 1. I got a comment on my trailer from a YouTube channel known as Zvominikir Klasic Productions. He said he wanted to help me upload good content and help me with my series. So I agreed. By 29th April 2018, we had made the 1st episode, named ''The Silent Child. And then it got so many more views than I thought it would have! It’s over 950 views right now. I then renamed myself to Roblox Doctor Who: Generations because I thought it would be a good name for a series. Zvominikir Klasic Productions (known as Alex) couldn’t be in the next episode because he was busy filming his series. I released the 2nd episode in July, named: ''The Roots of Evil - Part One, ''along with one of my new actors, MrHilton59 (or known as Hilton), who plays the companion in my series. In August, I named myself Roblox Doctor Who: Frontier, and by now I had met a lot of other people who had an RDW channel aswell. The Frontier part in the name is explained why I named it on another page in this wiki. Sadly, Alex was working on his other series and could help with mine anymore. It was just me and Hilton. Fortunately, Alex said that he could maybe help sometime soon. One of the RDW channels known as ''Commander_One, ''made a novel series called ''Doctor Who: Spirit Reality, ''and I got inspiration from this. I’m now working on my own novel series which will be released on Wattpad next year. Commander also made a Wiki on his RDW universe, so I decided to make mine on The Multiverse. And not just that, it's also about the characters, the actors, etc. And that's how I got to where I am. My profile ———————————————————————————| Page Written by AwesomeCandle